Just Another Normal Day
by Popstar91124
Summary: Only one real word can describe this: Randomness. Complete and utter randomness. Has a lot of references and spoilers to "Another Murder Mystery?" so if you haven't read that, you'll have just about no idea as to what's going on.


Meep.

Yay, complete randomness! If you think I'm crazy after this, blame Raven. She asked me to make this.

I'll let you go, no complaints. I just can't think of anything to say. On to the story!

* * *

"KITTY!"

"MINE!"

"No, he's mine!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes, he is!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"…Mrow?"

"What…what is…?" Roshea walked into the room to find Raven and Rickard rolling around on the floor, fighting over a bright orange kitten a little ways off. He walked over to the kitten and sat in the chair it was laying on, setting it on his lap. He sighed. "People fight over the strangest of things, don't they, Tabby?" he asked the cat quietly, gently stroking her head.

Tabby leaned into his touch and purred softly. "Prrrrrr…"

"When did you get here?" Rickard asked, popping up from his position on top of Raven. He noticed the kitten in Roshea's lap and lunged for her. "KITTY!"

"Oh no you don't!" Raven grabbed his ankle and made him fall flat on his face. She dragged him back and tried to move for the cat when he pulled her back down, and the two resumed their previous floor battle.

Roshea shook his head and sighed. "Should we go get your family?" he asked Tabby, who looked up at him and meowed.

Raven and Rickard never noticed the young knight leave with the kitten, for they were too busy ripping each other's hearts out to notice.

What they did notice, however, was when Roshea walked back in, holding Tabby, but with about 20 more kittens following right afterwards.

"Ohmygods look at all the kitties!" The young prince squealed fan-girl-style and ran towards the group of mewling furballs. They all responded by making a dog- er, kitty-pile on top of him.

Raven shot up, fuming. "Don't you steal them all!"

"You know there are man-eating clams in the basement?" Gwen, in lamp form, stood in the doorway Roshea and the kittens entered in, Hopper right beside her.

The rabbit's ears drooped, and he started backing away slowly. "Why are there so many cats?" he whispered.

"HOPPEERR! Mmph!" Rickard called out to him before a grey-striped kitten plopped his paw on top of the boy's mouth.

Raven pointed at Hopper aggressively. "You! You're the rabbit that screwed me over in Courtney's murder story!"

"I wasn't trying to!" Hopper argued. "I was supposed to keep an eye on Roshea. YOU'RE the one who decided to chase after me! So it's not my fault he ended up killing you!"

"Don't you lie to me! You did that on purpose! And how do we even know that you didn't just hit a switch or something that set the flamethrower off on me?!"

"How could that even be possible?! I didn't have anything to do with the murder!"

"You're LYING!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"I swear, if Sedgar was here right now, he'd probably be killing something with that," Roshea remarked, remembering the aforementioned knight's reactions to such petty arguments with amusement.

"Oh yeah!" Rickard sat up, the kittens still climbing all over him, with a brown one laying on his head. "That was funny. We need to annoy him like that more often."

Gwen was busy sitting in the doorway awkwardly- well, awkwardly for a lamp. "…Am I really even in this?" she asked out loud to herself.

"Technically you have to be here anyways," Raven answered. "I said there had to be lamps in this fic, so there's a lamp. And kittens. Wait." She looked around. "Where's John and the bubblewrap?!"

Rickard popped up immediately. "Bubblewrap?"

"Did someone call me?" John walked in behind Gwen, Walter following, the two carrying giant stacks of bubblewrap.

Walter looked around awkwardly. "Uh…" He thrust the bubblewrap out in font of him. "Ta-da!"

The young prince's eyes widened in amazement. "Bubblewrap."

"Oh no." Raven pointed a finger at him as she moved towards the boys with the bubblewrap. "You already stole all the kitties. You can't have everything."

Rickard crossed his arms. "Yes I can. Because Courtney's the author and she loves me more."

"Oh, you did NOT just say that."

"Oh, yes I did. Why? You don't like being second best?"

"That's it, you're dead." She walked back, grabbed the boy by his ponytail, and dragged him across the room, kittens and all. The furballs jumped off of him as she threw him to the ground, and the two restarted the fight from the beginning of the story.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" John cried.

Walter was paying absolutely no attention, as he was on the floor popping the bubblewrap the whole time.

"…Am I the only one who noticed that Courtney kind of broke the fourth wall there?" Gwen asked.

Roshea chuckled. "Oh please. With Courtney, there's no such thing as a fourth wall."

"Coming through!" Steven came in randomly, the little demon-author following right afterwards. He noticed Walter on the ground with all of the bubblewrap and knelt down. "Hey, it's Walter and a buttload of bubblewrap!"

Walter finally looked up. "Hey, it's a Steven!" He held up a sheet. "I'm popping bubblewrap."

"I can kind of already see that." He picked up a sheet and started popping. "I'm joining you."

"But it's my bubblewrap!"

"Walter, there is too much bubblewrap here for you to pop on your own."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes I do, actually." Steven turned to the author. "Courtney, tell him he can't pop all of this bubblewrap by himself."

"Yes he can," Courtney said. "All he has to do is step on it."

"But that ruins the novelty!"

Roshea looked at her in confusion. "Where did you get that idea from?"

She pointed to the two fighting on the ground. "Raven. Or wait," she looked up in thought, "was it Trista?" She shook her head. "I don't even know. It was one of those two."

"Eeep!" Raven had Rickard pinned stomach-first on the floor, his hands held behind his back. He looked up at the author, pained, and mouthed the words, 'Save me,' before yelping at his wrists being twisted.

"No, don't hurt my little Ricky!" Courtney cried, running over to the two.

"Who do you love more, me or him?" Raven asked aggressively, still holding the prince down and twisting his wrists slightly, making him whimper.

"I'll tell you if you let him go."

"…Fine."

Rickard quickly crawled over to the author, who sat down on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her chest, sobbing softly.

Raven held her hands out in exasperation. "And you're just going to let him do that?!"

Courtney wrapped her arms around the boy, one hand in his hair, and rested her chin on the top of his head. "Raven, he's gay. It's not like he's doing this to be a pervert or anything."

"That's what you think. Now who do you love more?!"

"Well, that depends on what world you're talking about. 'Cause Ricky isn't in the real world. So if you're referring to the real world, then obviously it'd be you. But it's because of that that I'd love him more if you're not referring to the real world."

Raven just stared at her. "I didn't understand any of that. Ooo bubblewrap!" She stood up and ran over to the rest, now lost in a sea of popping bubblewrap.

Rickard lifted his head up enough to see the mass of bubblewrap behind them, Raven now lost in its waves. "Bubblewrap…?"

Courtney sighed and nudged the boy towards the pile as they stood up. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute."

Rickard's smile returned as he made a beeline for the bubblewrap. "BUBBLEWRAAAP!" He bellyflopped into the mass, resulting in a cry from Roshea from within.

Courtney shook her head and laughed as she walked towards the group of entangled limbs, bubblewrap, and fluffiness. "Yep, this is definitely just another normal day."

* * *

**Rickard:** BUBBLEWRAAAAP!

**Courtney:** Yeeeah…Got a little lazy at the end again. *sweat drop* Seems to happen to me a lot lately…

**Roshea:** Where did Tabby go?

**Raven & Rickard:** KITTY?!

**Raven:** I'm going to kill you if you go after that cat.

**Rickard:** B-but I like kitties…

**Raven:** *death face* MY KITTIES!

**Rickard:** *whimper*

**Courtney:** Oh, my poor Ricky…But don't worry, you still have Victini and all of the Eevees to comfort you. And me.

**Rickard:** …Yay.

**John:** Can we get cookies yet?

**Steven:** Are cookies the only things you're worried about?

**John:** Yes, because the first time I didn't get one until the end of the commentary, and the second time I didn't get one at all! I even showed up in the third story just to get a cookie! I need cookies!

**Steven:** John, the world doesn't revolve around cookies, bubblewrap, and kittens.

**John: **I never said that, but sure, we'll go with that.

**Raven:** Yes it does.

**Steven:** Of course you're going to say that. You're the one who came up with the story guidelines!

**Raven:** Exactly.

**Walter:** Wait, where's the bubblewrap?

**Gwen:** *death face* I burned it all.

**Walter:** *jaw drop* You…burned all the bubblewrap?

**Gwen:** What? No. What made you think that? It's all over there.

**Walter:** Bubblewrap!

**Courtney:** Uh, no. You start popping it over here, and I'LL be the one to personally burn it.

**John:** You're no fun Courtney. Booooring!

**Walter:** Aw, come on! Why are you so against bubblewrap?!

**Courtney:** Because last time I had bubblewrap in the commentary, it ended up getting popped the entire last page!

**Steven:** Well, maybe what's-his-face shouldn't have been gagging Rickard with it. You can't really blame them for that.

**Courtney:** Rickard's here. I kinda can.

**Raven:** Waaaait a minute. Okay, who's the smart aleck that tried to gag a, like, 12-year-old boy with severe ADHD with bubblewrap?!

**Roshea:** Someone two years younger who I swear sometimes has some form of ADHD in his own right.

**Raven:** …Oh.

**Walter:** What are we talking about here?

**Courtney:** In a birthday commentary I made for Steven, Radd gagged Rickard with bubblewrap, and Rickard, being the person that he is, was popping it nonstop for the rest of the commentary.

**Walter:** I have no idea who those people are other than Steven.

**Courtney:** …You really haven't been paying attention during this whole story, have you?

**Walter:** Nope. I just want that bubblewrap…

**Courtney:** *facepalm*

**Rickard:** Well, can I tie Roshea up with it again so long as there isn't much popping?

**Roshea:** Wait, what?! No!

**Courtney:** Go ahead. Just watch the popping.

**Rickard:** Yays! Wuv yous.

**Roshea:** What?! WHY MUST YOU CONDEMN ME TO THIS?! WHY?!

**Courtney:** I truly am sorry, Roshea, but I'll do anything to keep little Ricky happy. A sad Rickard is…just sad. Please understand.

**Roshea:** I- Hm. Alright, I'll go along with it, but just this once, you hear?

**Courtney:** Thank you.

**John:** Hey, I've got an idea! Let's all gang up on him! It'll be fun!

**Raven:** YES! Go after the killer! And I'll get that rabbit after that.

**Hopper:** …Ulp.

**Gwen:** Uh, sure. I guess it'll be fun.

**John:** Don't be boring, best friend! Let's go get him!

**Gwen:** I wasn't trying to sound boring! I want to wrap someone up!

**Steven:** Oh boy! I've always wanted to wrap someone up entirely with bubblewrap!

**Rickard:** Just leave his head out, or else you'll suffocate him.

**Steven:** I know, I know, you don't need to tell me that…

**Walter: **I have no idea what's going on, but if there's bubblewrap involved, I'm definitely in!

**Roshea:** Ulp…O dear Divine Ones, please grant me the strength to get through this in one piece…Eeep!

**Almost Everyone:** GET HIIIIM!

**Roshea:** WAUGH!

**Courtney:** Oh boy, poor Roshea…I'm definitely going to owe him for this, big time.

**Hopper:** You can say that again.

**Courtney:** I should get to the disclaimers, shouldn't I? Okay…well, the only things in this that I own are Hopper and all of the kittens. The rest don't belong to me.

**Hopper: **Rickard and Roshea belong to the creators of Fire Emblem, and Raven, Gwen, John, Walter, and Steven are all real people, so they own themselves.

**Courtney: **So yeah, I guess we're done here. Oh right, as Steven mentioned earlier, the idea came a request from Raven. She asked me to write a Humor story that involved kittens, lamps, bubblewrap, John, and Rickard. So yeah.

**Roshea:** SAAAAVE MEEEE!

**Courtney:** *sigh* I should probably go get him now. Later, people.


End file.
